Having Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by Ramona Bandicoot
Summary: An early Christmas story. Knowing that she would be alone on Christmas Eve, Sly gives Ramona a visit on a special night. SlyxOC -oneshot-


**Author's Note: **This is just a random oneshot I thought of while listening to the Josh Groban Christmas album and a Yuja Wang album. So this is a cute little story between my OC and Sly, set during Christmas time. And I know it's slightly early for a Christmas story, but I was just in the mood. So, Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper Characters.

**Claimer:** I own my OC Ramona Bandicoot.

_Please read and review and let me know what you thing of my first holiday story. (:_

Having Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

I shook the snow from my fur as I took a short break on the roof of a building. I scanned my surroundings and watched the snow fall from the nighttime sky and land softly on the already fallen snow. I darted to the edge of the roof and used my binoccucom to find my target. I scanned slowly as I searched for one particular apartment complex and window. After scouting outside in the cold for almost twenty minutes I hoped that she would be home. Knowing that Ramona would only be in a country a few months at a time, I wanted to pay her a quick visit on Christmas Eve before she left for her new location.

I spotted her window a good bit away and was satisfied when I saw that the living room light was on. I put away the device and made my way towards the rooftop. I avoided the slippery spots and large patches of snow as I ran. Bentley never approved of me going out on unplanned outings like this, but where's the fun of being a thief if you could go out risk things everyone in a while? I attached my cane to the drain pipe of the building and climbed up it. I had gotten about halfway up the pole when I moved from it to the edge of the building. I shimmied across the ledge and let my feet move the snow. Ramona's apartment was in the middle of the fourth floor and with the snow it was a pretty cold and icy climb.

As I moved across the ledge, I could hear the sound of a piano being fluently played. Ramona was a fluent piano player and with my many visits to her apartment, she would often play. My feet landed firmly on the iron balcony and I brushed the snow off my coat before sneaking over to the window. The sound of the piano was louder and through the fog and closed curtains, I could see the lights of a Christmas tree in the living room along with the outline of Ramona sitting at the piano.

I tapped at the window and the music stopped. I watched as the shadow moved from the area of the piano towards the double French doors. The heavy curtains shifted to the side and an arm reached up to wipe the fog off the glass. Once it was clear, Ramona's face appeared on the other side of the door. After many visits that I had taken to her apartment and leaving something inside, she finally wised up and decided to put a deadbolt on the doors to keep me from getting in. But, it still hasn't stopped me from visiting. I saw her smirk from the other side of the glass before reaching forward and started to unlock the doors.

The door was gently pulled open and Ramona stood there leaning against the frame. The usual look of her knowing what I was doing there but always wanted to make me ask was sketched over her features. Soon after gesturing with my paw to enter, she rolled off the frame and motioned me in. after stepping in ad shutting the door behind me. I gave a quick looked around her small apartment. It was very simple and well kept but was also had a very homelike feeling when you walked in. She also had the place decorated in time with the season. A small tree was decorated in the corner and the whole apartment smelled like cinnamon. I did have a reason for coming here but I just hoped she wouldn't figure it out until later.

"How did I know you'd be stopping by?" she asked with a laugh.

"Call it a rivals intuition." Our thieving relationship was a little strange. We were always trying to outdo each other out in the field but agreed to help one another with a job when needed. I leaned against the edge of the piano before looking back over towards the tree.

"And I see that you are all set up for tomorrow morning." She snorted and glanced in the same direction.

"Eh," she muttered as she sat on the piano bench, "I'm alone this year so I'm not really in the mood."

"What about your brother or sister? Aren't they coming over?" she shook her head.

"Not unless they're coming over from Madrid."

"Oh, Spain. Very feisty." She rolled her eyes and snorted.

"So what are you doing?" by this time she had pulled her knees up on the bench and stared up quietly.

"Just the usual, but I did want to stop by and wish you a Merry Christmas and wish you good luck in Spain." She gave a soft smile before jumping up and running towards her washing machine when it got off balance. Once she was out of the room, it gave me the greatest opportunity to do what I came here to do. I darted over the tree, which had no presents underneath, and started digging in the pouch attached to my thigh.

I pulled out a medium sized wrapped box and placed it underneath the tree in a fairly noticeable place. I stood up when she returned and I decided that I would need to get back to the safe house and let her enjoy the rest of her evening. She followed me to the door and I placed a paw on the handle before turning to face her again.

"Merry Christmas, Ramona." I said quietly before leaving.

"Merry Christmas, Sly" I smiled and pulled her into a hug. My arms wrapped around her small shoulder and hers came around my torso as the embrace continued. As we pulled apart, I couldn't help but draw a breath in before quickly leaning forward and capturing her lips with my own.

I placed my paws on her hips and pulled her forward gently a few moments before we parted. After out small kiss was over, we said another goodbye before ducking out the doors. I heard the doors click and kept running back towards my safe house and decided to take a break halfway home. I turned and pulled out my binoccucom when I thought I saw Ramona standing on her balcony. And I was right, she was standing on balcony with the present I had given her resting in her paws. She waved goodbye and I noticed she mouthed a silent 'thank you'. I nodded in response before turning around and sprinting towards the safe house.

_And that's my first holiday story. So please read and review and let me know what you think about it. And for any information on Ramona, please read the story How They Met for any information. Thanks (:_


End file.
